


Of Paper Cups and Coffee

by IndisputablyTrashy (blackbirbs)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (i guess??), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Dave being miserable (as usual), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Karkat and Dave being asshole at each other at the start, Karkat being a qt and helping him out, Karkat tries his best in doing latte art, M/M, Sorta Hipster!Dave, The dorks got off on the wrong foot, barista!karkat, cafestuck, latte art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirbs/pseuds/IndisputablyTrashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas never really wanted anything to do with the notorious Dave Strider. Sure, he come and goes to the cafe he's been working on, reeking the place with his obnoxious stench of <em>pure</em> douche-yness. That's just basically it. But once the self-proclaimed coolkid started talking and <em>flirting</em> with him. Karkat decides that he really fucking hates Dave.</p><p>Until one faithful day, Karkat saw Dave being miserable and sad and shit. So he decides to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Paper Cups and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Yo... Just saying: Karkat, Dave, Rose, John all have the same age. They're all about 19/20 here. While Kanaya's like - 22.
> 
> Also, hope you like it. Enjoy!

And there he's at it again.

Those dumb aviator shades that keep making him think that he's cool, even though he's not. His 'perfectly' combed hair and the fact that he always brings a goddamn comb and gel for himself. That annoyingly confident demeanor of his, always in a slouch but still making the impression of standing tall and being proud of himself. The way his hands are always tucked in the pockets of his skinny-ass jeans. And most of all... That idiotic, sarcastic, annoying, stupid, smug smirk plastered in his god-awful ~~but beautiful~~ face.

You're not ashamed for calling his face 'beautiful'. Because it pretty much fucking is. He may have the looks, but he's _total_ douchebag.

He never really orders anything from the cafe, so that's a good thing since you don't want to deal with his shit. He only sits on one of the beanbag chairs (specifically the bright red one), scrolling through his cell phone or playing with his DSLR camera. He's probably only here for the free wi-fi connection. He's probably always updating his social media accounts like Instagram or Tumblr with his annoying selfies.

You tend to roll your eyes on him. What a fucking load of hipster. You can't stand it. The only thing that makes him bearable is that he's a friend of Rose and John. John and Rose are your co-workers in the cafe. Both of them are bakers. Rose is also the girlfriend of also one of your co-workers and your best friend, Kanaya.

Even when he's talking to them, it's so fucking exasperating. He's always laid-back, relaxed, and so fucking stoic. You sometimes wonder if he even gives a damn about the things around him.

You swear, if all your days will just be like this, you won't take it anymore and just fucking hang yourself in the cafe's bathroom. He never really talks to you, but boy did he get under your skin. He's just so _infuriating_ even though he hasn't done anything to you. You're just glad that you don't get to talk to him.

That is until he talks to you.

* * *

The first time he talks to you, you think to yourself: This was definitely one of the worst days of your life.

He comes to you by the counter, his lanky build somehow towering over yours. He gives you a smirk, and you're already rolling your eyes at him. You grit your teeth, doing your best not to scream and be rude at him. He is, after all, a customer.

"Hello, sir, good day. May I take your order?" you ask, hoping that this will end a whole lot sooner.

He checks the menu by the ceiling. He looks like he's actually pondering on what he'll order. Impatient, You tap your foot on the ground.

He lets out a slight 'hmm', then turns to you and smirks. "I can't seem to find what I want. Are you on the menu?"

Oh fucking hell, now he's flirting with you. You just literally want to shove your fucking fist in the asshole's face.

"Oh, haha. Sorry, sir, but I need to know your real order. Hurry up, you're fucking holding up the line." you say, even though there weren't many people who are queued up. 

"Man, you're a feisty one. Aren't ya'?" he says with a slight Texan twang and you almost face-palm.

"Sir, your fucking order please, if you may fucking will." you glare.

The douchebag merely chuckles at you. "Alright, alright. I'll order. Anything for the pretty lady."

You'd be lying if you didn't blush at that. Out of embarrassment or out of anger, you don't really fucking know. Still, you continue to glare daggers at him. "Just hurry the fuck up."

"M'kay. I'll order a latte. If you will, mister..." he quickly glances at your name tag. "Karkat."

You let out an irritable sigh. "Okay -"

"Oh, and also an apple turnover. Take out." he interrupts.

You give him a look. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yeah." he replies with a slight grin.

Rolling your eyes once again, you just hope that this day will finally fucking end. You hurriedly check the indicated box for his said order on the order sheet. Then, using a calculator, you calculated the total value of his order then announce it to him.

Then you notice that his name isn't filled out yet. Huh, after all the times he's been here, you still don't know his name. And he still doesn't know yours. "So what do you want me to write in your cup?"

He quickly answers. "Your number."

You suddenly splutter at his answer. " _What_?!"

He shrugs, that fucking smirk still on his face. "You asked me what I would like for you to write on my cup, I simply answered with what I wanted. Ain't no crime in that."

"I meant as a name or a nickname, you dumbass!" you retaliate while fuming.

"Ah geez, sweet cheeks, calm your fucking tits. Next time you ask something, ask a little more specifically, kay? So there won't be any more misunderstandings in the near future. I'm just as much as a victim as you are, stop looking at me like you're gonna fucking kill me."

"Ugh, fuck you, asshole!" you literally snarl.

He leaned a little closer to you, that goddamn smug grin never leaving his face. You swear to yourself, you'll do whatever it takes for that grin to go away. He comes a little closer, his face almost an inch apart from yours. He then says: "Sorry, dear. but no fucking 'til the third date."

You then lost it.

"Just fucking get away from me." you say with all the anger you could muster.

He pauses briefly, almost as if he regrets on making you angry. But you can't find yourself to even care. Not a while later, he raises his hand to imitate surrender. "Fine, fine. I'll leave you be. Just lemme pay for my order."

He snatches his wallet from his left pocket, pulls out a fifty dollar bill and handed it towards you. You then gave him his change. He leaves the counter and sits on his favorite beanbag again. Then you realize.

Shit, you don't know what his actual name is.

You groan inwardly as you make your way to the coffee making machines to start on douchebag's order. After that, you hear a feminine voice beside you. "I see that you have finally interacted with Rose's cousin, Dave."

Dave. So apparently that's his name. You turn your face towards the left to see Kanaya standing beside you, as beautiful as she'll always be. With her jet black hair that's cut fashionably short and her wonderful jade green eyes. Not to mention she's super tall, even taller than Dave. It's not a wonder that Rose fell for her.

 She is also making coffee, you. You then raise an eyebrow, returning to the matter at hand. "He and Rose are related?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Karkat, did you honestly did not see the resemblance between the two of them?" She asks in mild disbelief.

You shrug. "Eh. I just don't see the resemblance in their personalities. I mean- Rose is cool as fuck. But the guy? Tsk, totally an asshole."

It's now Kanaya's turn to 'tsk' at you. "You still haven't completely interacted with him. Dave is actually pretty pleasant to associate with. Especially whenever he accompanies me and Rose at her apartment."

"Well, I don't about that, Kanaya. I think that guy's sole purpose is to fucking irritate me. He'll fucking annoy me until I can't take it anymore and I'll just commit suicide. Only for me to meet him again in hell just to antagonize me some more. It'll be fucking endless, Maryam." you ramble.

"Don't say that. I am sure that the two of you will get together eventually." she encourages.

"Tch, I can almost see it _not_ happening in a million years." Kanaya gave you a somewhat amused smile.

"Believe me when I say it, Karkat. The two of you will be very close."

You scoff. "Yeah fine, whatever. Just let me finish this up and I'll take a break."

You best friend hums in agreement. As you finish up with Dave's drink, you swiftly wrapped an apple turnover and put it in a small, brown paper bag alongside his cappuccino. You go up to the counter, a small tray in hand that contains Dave's orders. Just as you were about to call up for his actual name (even though he didn't tell you in person), you stop in your tracks. You smirk at your wonderful plan for _payback_.

You trudge towards the end of the counter where the customers claim their readied orders for take out. The barista only has to shout or call out the customer's name that was noted both on the order sheet and in the paper cup. Too bad 'Dave' wasn't what Dave said when you asked him for his name. So instead, you call out what the exact words that he said.

"One latte and apple turnover for 'your number'!" you shout.

The whole cafe goes silent at your proclamation. You can't help yourself but smirk smugly. Poor confused customers, they're probably wondering who the goddamn hell was 'your number'. They would expect a 'Voldemort' or 'The Doctor' because of all the geeks that would attend the cafe. They would expect 'Harry Styles' girlfriend' because of all the One Direction fans that would order in the cafe. They would expect Japanese names because of all the anime lovers that would go to the cafe. They would expect for the _weirdest_ names.

But 'your number'? Not a chance in hell.

You call out again, using the same 'name'. This time, you catch a glimpse of Dave tensing on his beanbag chair. You smile to yourself. _Bingo_.

Just when you're about to call for the third time, you're quickly shut up by none other than the person behind 'your number'.

" _Don't_." he briskly snaps, your mouth half open because of your prepared third announcement. You can feel him glaring at you despite his shades, but you notice the slight tinge of pink in his cheeks. You then smile arrogantly at him. "What's the matter, 'your number'? I didn't get your order all wrong now, didn't I?"

Dave scoffs, crossing his thin arms across his chest. "Stop calling me that." he says, his cool kid facade almost breaking. You're pretty much laughing internally right now.

"What should I call you then? 'Your letter'?" you utter between chuckles.

"That's a very bad joke and we both know it," he lets out a frustrated sigh. "The actual name's Dave Strider."

You roll your eyes. "I know, asshole. Kanaya told me."

He then gives you a look of total disbelief."Then why didn't you just call me by my actual name?"

"I just thought that 'your number' is way funnier. Besides, that's what you wanted me to write, _right_?"

"Okay, that's a very bad pun and we both know it. Also, not cool, dude. What you did back there, I mean." he commented with a small pout. You'd say it's quite endearing if you're not too busy enjoying your victory.

"Aww, sorry did I hurt your ego and feelings? Well, that's too bad." you mock.

You can feel him rolling his eyes at you. "Whatever, dude. I'm leaving." he announces before storming out the cafe.

"Okay, have a good day then, 'your number'!" you let out a final cry.

After that, you didn't see Dave for a good whole week.

* * *

The second time he talks to you, he asks you a question.

"Hey, can I take a photo of you?" he says from the counter. You're closed today because it's clean-up day. Yet Dave's here too because he wants to 'chill out' with Rose and John.

You look at him with a deadpanned expression. "Why the fuck would you want to take a photo of me?"

He shrugs, toying some of the buttons on the camera in his hands. "I dunno, I'm bored as hell. And besides, it's nice to have a new face in my camera. Rose, John, and Kanaya already have tons."

"So? I don't care if you're bored, stay the fuck away from me. Go bother someone else."

"Hmmm, nah. You're much fun to bother. Come on, dude, you could use a little smiling every once in a while. You can't just brood and scowl forever. Smile just this time for me." He commands, lifting the camera up to his face.

You glare at him. "I smile, dipshit. Just not around you."

"Come on, just this once."

You gave him an over-exaggerated smile, pushing up your cheeks and showing all your teeth. "There, happy now?"

You were about to discard the overemphasized smile. But before you could even do it you hear a _click_. Then there's a sudden flash that almost blinded you.

You stand there dumbfounded while he bows his head to inspect the newly taken picture on his camera. From his bowed head, you can see his eyes widen then he _fucking laughs_.

He just fucking took a picture of you and now he's laughing at it. Dave Strider is literally fucking drowning from his laughter in front of you. His laugh is so genuine, you'd be lying if you said that your heart didn't skip a beat because of it.

Still, that didn't stop you from being mad at him. It's still your picture he's laughing at, after all. Not to mention that he took a photo of you without your consent. "Fucking delete that right this instant, Strider. Or I swear I'll send you to your own fucking grave."

He just laughs harder at that. Your co-workers are now giving the two of you confused glances.

You lean forward, trying to take that stupid camera from his hands. He only raises his arms as you try to grab it. Ugh, curse you and your fucking height.

"Oh man, you should see the look on your face in here. Fucking _priceless_." He mutters between laughs.

"You asshole! Gimme that camera!" you exclaim, still trying to reach the camera in vain.

"Ha! No fucking way, dude. John, take a look at this." Dave hurriedly strolls towards John, who was cleaning one of the tables in the cafe. You then follow him to stop him from embarrassing you further.

"What now, Dave?" John questions, slightly irritated. "You sure do know I have a job to - oh man, Karkat, _that face_." he then dissolves in a fit of giggles as well.

"John, you douche. I thought you had a job to do. Get back to work!" you order. You can feel the blush creeping up your whole face.

"I'm sorry, Karkat. But your picture's way too funny to not, not be laughed upon." He replies, wiping of a tear in his right eye.

"I fucking hate you, this friendship between us is _over_!"

"I love you too, Karkat." John says. You merely give him the finger.

Besides John, you hear Dave call out. "Rose, talk a look at this! Perfect blackmail material." the fucker then moves towards his cousin.

"You motherfucker, NO!" you indisputably screech.

After that, you didn't regain your dignity for a whole week.

* * *

The third time he talks to you, you ask him a question.

One chilly afternoon, you hear the ringing from the cafe door, indicating that a customer has arrived. You immediately turn around to see none other than Dave Stri-douche.

You were still pretty angry at him for taking that picture and showing it to all your co-workers. You gave him the best dirty look you can ever muster as he walks to the counter, right in front of you. He still took _that_ picture and showing it to all your co-workers. You gave him the best dirty look you can ever muster as he walks to the counter, right in front of you. 

And that's when you notice.

His shoulders sagged and head bowed, no camera in his hands, his fingers are fiddling the bottom of his shirt as if nervous. His 'cool' demeanor completely nowhere to be found. But most importantly, there's no knowing grin, no arrogant smile, no smug smirk. His lips just twisted into a tight frown.

Okay, there's gotta be something wrong.

"Anything you need, asshole?" you ask, somewhat trying to lighten up the mood.

He didn't answer. You ask again.

With that, he suddenly straightens up and looks at you, it's as if he wasn't listening to you the first time. "Huh? Oh yeah, could you get Rose for me? Jus' need to talk to her." Then he shrinks to himself even more.

 _What the fuck is wrong wth him?_ You think to yourself. He looks so little, so vulnerable, so fragile in this manner. This isn't the Dave Strider you first talked to. This isn't the Dave Strider that you hate with all your might. He kinda looks like a small child. And you can't help but feel a wave of pity in your chest.

"Okay..." you start again before it gets more awkward. "You're not gonna order anything?"

He shakes his head a little. _What the actual hell?_ "Just say that we need to have the Talk. With the capital tee. I'll just wait by the red beanbag."

"Uhm. Okay?" 

You're honestly confused, but you try to shrug it off. It's none of your business, what's going on in that mind of his. So you then go to the kitchen in search of Rose, passing by numerous steel counters, sinks, and ovens. Seconds later, you find her and inform her that she and Dave need to have the 'Talk' with the capital T.

Rose quickly stiffens at that, hurries past you and outside the kitchen. You follow her outside to resume your job as a barista. But that didn't mean that you didn't give glances towards them. You see Rose sit on a beanbag beside the one Dave's currently sitting on. Then they talk. You can't really hear what they're actually saying. Probably because they're too far away and their voices too hushed for anyone to hear. It's not that you would really eavesdrop, you just stare at them every once in a while.

Rose looks at her cousin with utter concern as Dave talks. He seems so fidgety, his hands waving back and forth a little as he speaks. The body language totally giving it away. Not to mention his facial expression. It looks like he's... afraid? Afraid of what? You watch in awe, this is clearly the first time that you see Dave in a rather fearful and - somehow - sad emotion. Apparently Strider has feelings after all.

A total ten minutes later, their conversation ends. After exchanging sentences, Rose reaches out towards Dave to give him one final hug. Then, Rose stands up to go back to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes has passed and your curiosity is fucking wearing you off. You keep glancing at Strider, he just fucking sits there in the beanbag. He's not even looking on his cell phone. You're not really sure whether he fell asleep or not.

You call out at Kanaya. "Hey, Kanaya. I'm just gonna take a break, okay?"

"Sure, Karkat." she tells you.

You briskly head to the kitchen to seek out Rose. It seems that she's on break too, thank goodness. She was sitting there quietly at the dining table in the kitchen reserved only for employees. She was eating a croissant and drinking coffee. You grab a croissant too from the steel shelf where the employees get their food whenever they're on break. Then, you sat beside her. She acknowledges your presence with a brief nod.

You sat there in silence, eating away your croissant. Then you break the silence by asking the question you've been asking to yourself ever since Dave went to the cafe.

"Uhm - Lalonde, I'm sorry to ask but what the fuck has happened with Strider?" you inquire.

Rose sighs as if expecting that you would ask. She turns to you with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you want to know?"

You shrug. "I'm just curious, I guess."

Your co-worker hums in reply, munching away the last bits of her snack. "I believe, my dear friend, that you have to ask him yourself."

You scoff, also eating your croissant. "I highly doubt that he would even answer my question."

"Why so?"

"Because we both hate each other."

"I highly doubt that." Rose retorts while rolling her eyes.

You narrow your eyes at her. "And why is that? I mean - he does nothing but fucking annoy me with his antics. Obviously, he hates me, he makes my world a living hell. I get infuriated to him so I fucking hate him in return."

Rose gives you a look, her black-stained lips pulling up into a smirk. "Dave likes you."

You sputter. "W - what? Don't you fucking bullshit me, Lalonde."

Rose lifts up her hands, feigning innocence. "I'm not 'bullshitting' you, Karkat. What I'm saying is a complete truth. Believe me when I say this to you. whenever he and I are texting, he refers to you as the - and I quote - 'short, cute guy that works with you in the cafe'."

"Now that's some real nonsense your spouting from your piehole, Rose." You can feel the heat rushing through your face. But come to think of it, is that the reason why he fucking flirted with you the first time you two spoke with each other?

"Karkat, this isn't nonsensical. These are, in fact, statements of truth. Do you really consider me as a liar?" she asks, you instantly feel a little guilty.

"It's not that you're a liar, it's just - it's really fucking hard to believe, is all."

"I know it is." Rose nods in agreement. "And I have to hand it to you, Dave isn't really the 'Casanova' he think he is. He's really a total dweeb when it comes to talking to someone new. Even more so when it comes to someone he's infatuated in."

"Then all the suave flirting -"

"Is a mere exterior from the real Dave that he's friends know."

"I - what a dork." is only what you can say.

"True." Rose agrees.

Subsequently, she adds. "But to be perfectly honest, Dave even considers you as a friend. That's why he wants to take your picture last week. He does so with all his friends."

"But we barely even know each other!" you slightly shout in incredulity. "How the fuck could you consider that a friendship?"

She purses her lips. "That is why it's now the perfect time to interact with him properly. To get to know each other like people do in blooming friendships."

You pause. You guess she's right. You really want to know what's going on with Strider and you guess you could comfort him? You slowly nod. "You're right. Okay, I'll talk to him."

Rose smiles at you, her violet eyes beaming. "Thank you, Karkat."

"Uhm -  you're welcome?" you don't even know what's she's thanking for.

You stand up from your chair and offer her a short 'goodbye', she waves her hand in return.

After that, you head outside the kitchen to find Kanaya and request to her. "Hey, Kanaya, do me a favor and teach me how to do that cute, 3D cat latte art again."

* * *

The fourth time Dave talks to you, you're actually the one who _starts_ the conversation.

You walk by him. Seconds later,  He sees you holding the cup of latte with the ~~shitty~~  3D latte art of a cat. You placed it on the small round table beside the red beanbag. He raises a questioning eyebrow at you as you sit beside on the beanbag where Rose was sitting on a little while ago.

"Hi. So - uh - I noticed that you're sad and shit. And me being the benevolent person I am, I offer you this magnificent latte with the cute, 3D cat made from foam. I shed all my latte artistic skills just to cheer you up. I hope you fucking like it. Also, don't worry about paying. It's on me." you ramble.

Dave is obviously confused, you can pretty much see even with his glasses on. He looks at the latte you brought him, then at you. Then at the latte again, then at you again. He still hasn't said a thing.

"Hey, fuckface, are you seriously - "

"It doesn't look like a cat." he finally mutters, his voice so low you barely catch it.

"What?! What do you mean it doesn't look like a cat? It's a fucking piece of art, how could you not see and appreciate that!"

"Oh, I highly appreciate the effort. I just don't see the 'art' in it. But thanks anyway..." he takes the cup by the hand and takes a sip, a huge amount of foam got stuck on the upper part of his lips. It even almost reached his nose. He looks at you and grins before wiping the foam off his lower face with his tongue.

That.

That is the cutest fucking thing you have ever seen.

You suddenly question if this is really the Dave that you fucking hated for the past few weeks.

 "Why the sudden approach, though? I thought you hated me." Dave then asks, you shrug.

"I dunno, I was curious. And..." you hesitate. "Concerned about your well-being."

"D'aaaaaaaaaw. So you _do_  care about me." he comments, his grin becoming wider and wider every passing minute. You roll your eyes half-heartedly.

"Shut the fuck up. You only get this for a limited time. What the matter anyway? You fucking look like shit." you finally ask the question you've been meaning to ask.

Dave's smile was suddenly wiped off his face. Wanting to see that smile of his again, you instantaneously regretted on questioning him. He becomes jittery, biting his lip and toying the hem of his shirt. Not after a while, he eventually answers.

"Bro's coming home for a visit."

The statement was brief and concise, but the tone of his voice when he said it gave it a much heavier meaning. You can't really judge his brother that quickly. But you have a bad feeling about him visiting Dave.

"So." You start awkwardly. "This brother of yours..."

Dave visibly grimaced. "Yeah, he's a total asshole. And by total, I meant _total asshole_."

You understand what he meant in an instant. You can't help but be worried about him. Dave must have noticed your agitated stare because he gives you a small smile of reassurance. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright."

"Well, you better be. I'm sure Rose is concerned about you."

"Dude, I told you." he insists. "I'll be fine. S'not like I'm still a little kid that needs safe keeping."

He's right, he's not a little kid. But that doesn't mean he doesn't need to be kept from harm. A wave of protectiveness washes over your chest. You immediately swear to yourself that you will not make this man frown anymore and make him smile more. And not just that smug smirks of his, but an actual genuine smile. You really like his smile a lot.

"Oh man, I should've taken a picture of your shitty latte art, post it on Tumblr or something." Dave changes the topic, gesturing towards your 'work of art'. "I wonder how many notes will it get. Hmm, probably a lot. The shittier the shitpost is, the more notes it'll get. I mean - it doesn't even look like a fucking cat, much less a fucking thing. What's this, a blob of foam on top of my latte? Man, I really wasted the opportunity of taking a picture of it." 

"You'll get the chance next time you come here. I'll try making you another one"

His face lits up at what you said. "Really? Why, are you gonna treat me again? So that's the real secret, huh? I should like - always come here looking miserable and shit. That's how you'll notice me."

"Whatever, dipshit." You retaliate, rolling your eyes. Then you add. "Also, it's not for free the next time. We're running a fucking business here. I can't just have you drink aways our supplies without paying for it."

Dave - the same Dave that you have been hating for who knows how long and the same Dave that you now find fucking endearing - grins at you. Your heart skips a beat. "I'll hold onto that, then."

After that, Dave returns to the cafe regularly to order an apple turnover and a latte with the ~~shitty~~ 3D cat art made of foam that you make just for him (the rest of the latte art requested by customers is made by Kanaya). It's not a long time before you finally place a yellow sticky note in his cup with your number written on it.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you even write amazingly, I will never know...


End file.
